People with type 1 diabetes mellitus (T1DM) may have a life expectancy ten years less than their normal glucose tolerant counterparts due to complications resulting from chronic hyperglycemia, such as cardiovascular disease and strokes (hyperglycemia is an elevated blood glucose (BG) concentration, with a threshold defined as BG greater than 180 mg/dL). Aggressive treatment with intensive insulin therapy (IIT), involving up to a total of 12 manual capillary glucose measurements and insulin injections per day, reduces hyperglycemia and can lead to a reduction in the prevalence of these complications. IIT also increases the risk of hypoglycemic events and increases the burden on the caregiver and/or patient administering the therapy. Hypoglycemia is any lower than normal BG; symptoms of hypoglycemia, such as tachycardia and nausea, occur at around 50-70 mg/dL.